


Un Kageyama au caramel

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Pauses gourmandes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan





	Un Kageyama au caramel

Un bel après-midi, au lycée d'Aoba Jousai, Hajime Iwaizumi stressait en lisant son manuel de littérature contemporaine. Son petit ami l'avait invité chez lui ce soir et il avait peur de déraper. Il fallait dire que ça faisait depuis un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Bon, ils avaient déjà passé à l'acte, ça, ce n'était pas le problème mais disons que Hajime avait un petit fantasme en tête ces derniers temps qui apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves, euh, intimes. La vérité fut que le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avait peur que Tobio le rejette s'il le lui confiait.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage vu que le professeur l'appelait pour continuer la lecture. Il verrait ça plus tard. Néanmoins, cette pensée le triturait quand il cuisinait son caramel lors du cours d'économie domestique en dépit des cris stridents des filles énamourées qui regardaient Oikawa en train de faire la cuisine juste à coté de lui.

"C'est cool que nos deux classes fassent cours en même temps, commenta le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en touillant le mélange dans la casserole, et ce caramel sera parfait pour mon pain au lait, hein, Iwa-chan?" Il fit la moue en voyant que ce dernier l'ignorait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'arrives pas à faire la cuisine?, le provoqua-t-il, il faut dire que..." Le regard assassin que lui jeta Iwa-chan le dissuada de continuer. "Euh, je n'ai rien dit."

Hajime poursuivit sa préparation en poussant un soupir toutefois en regardant le caramel liquide prendre forme, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Le soir, dans le local de Karasuno pendant que toute l'équipe se changeait après l'entrainement, Hinata fut un peu effrayé de voir un Kageyama bien enthousiaste. "Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kageyama? Tu as l'air tout content, constata-t-il en voyant les lèvres du noiraud s'étirer en un sourire bizarre qui lui fit un peu peur, l'entrainement est fini, pourtant.

\- Il a peut-être rendez-vous avec une copine, le taquina Nishinoya, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si c'est ça, il a vraiment de la chance, renchérit Tanaka pendant que le visage de Kageyama vira à l'écarlate, tu crois qu'on la connait.

\- Franchement, je la plains, se moqua Tsukishima, qui serait assez masochiste pour vouloir sortir avec sa majesté?"

Tobio ferma rapidement son uniforme avant de sortir non sans avoir fusillé le blond du regard. "Au revoir, tonna-t-il simplement d'une voix calme et froide avant de fermer un peu trop vivement la porte.

\- Tsukishima, déclara Sugawara d'un ton réprobateur, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui parler comme ça."

Kei haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Comme si c'était de sa faute si le Roi était susceptible.

Pendant ce temps, Tobio sortit du lycée pour découvrir son petit ami qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. "Tu en fais une tête, Tobio, remarqua Hajime en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Tsukishima m'a encore énervé, maugréa le noiraud en prenant la main du brun, il faut toujours que cette grande perche me cherche."

Hajime eut un petit rire avant de donner un petit bisou sur la joue du noiraud. Tobio s'était un peu plus ouvert depuis qu'il était à Karasuno et ça le rassurait en un sens. "Je vais te préparer un bon curry pour te faire oublier ça, qu'en dis-tu?"

Le numéro 9 hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il ne niait pas qu'avec tout ce sport, son ventre criait famine, de plus, il aimait secrètement se faire dorloter par Hajime. Contrairement à son allure un peu rustaude, le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai était très prévenant à son égard. Je lui rendrai la pareille un jour, pensa-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de converser agréablement avec son petit ami sur le chemin du retour.

Ainsi, quand ils arrivèrent chez le noiraud, Hajime se débrouilla pour faire du curry que Tobio trouva délicieux, puis ils se détendirent tranquillement dans la baignoire, histoire de se câliner tranquillement et de se détendre les muscles, enfin ils se séchèrent et mirent des affaires de rechange (Hajime faisant à peu près la même taille que le noiraud) cependant, le numéro 9 eut l'impression que le brun avait quelque chose en tête.

Il le sut au moment où ce dernier s'était agenouillé devant lui qui se trouvait assis sur son lit. Des mains massèrent un de ses pieds avec tendresse, le faisant ainsi soupirer de bien-être, toutefois, il y eut une lueur étrange dans les yeux verts de son cher et tendre et puis... Etait-ce lui ou bien Hajime haletait?

De son coté, le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai tentait de ne pas saliver pendant qu'il pressait doucement les doigts sur la plante du pied devant lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces derniers jours, il ne cessait de faire des rêves érotiques qui l'incluaient en train de lécher les pieds d'un Tobio frèmissant de plaisir à ce contact. Hajime ignorait d'où venait ce fétichisme bizarre mais il décida de céder à la tentation en ouvrant le bocal de caramel posé à coté de lui.

Tobio lui lança un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il le vit badigeonner son pied d'une fine couche de caramel. Il savait que Hajime l'avait fait en cours d'économie domestique cet après-midi mais le noiraud pensait qu'il l'avait amené pour qu'ils le goûtent ensemble. Le brun contempla le pied qu'il avait enduit avant de laisser courir sa langue dessus, se délectant de la saveur sucrée tout en guettant la réaction de Tobio qui eut le souffle court et les joues carmines.

Encouragé de le voir aussi sensible, il poursuivit son exploration en laissant des petits sillons avant de se mettre à sucer délicatement les orteils caramélisés un à un en se délectant des petits gémissements que poussait Tobio. Bon sang que cette situation l'excitait et il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à en juger la bosse présente sous le pantalon de pyjama du plus grand.

Hajime finit donc de goûter le reste du caramel présent avant de retirer le pantalon du noiraud. "J'avais peur que tu trouves ça bizarre, déclara-t-il après avoir sucer deux de ses doigts, mais on dirait que ça t'a plu."

Tobio fut à court de mots. Ce que venait de lui faire Hajime, c'était... Déroutant mais très agréable. Il avait eu l'impression de fondre lorsque celui-ci s'était mis à aspirer doucement ses orteils au point qu'il avait été à deux doigts de venir.

Le noiraud laissa ensuite Hajime le préparer doucement bien qu'il ne fut pas totalement remis de la dégustation improvisée de ce dernier mais son petit ami effleura son point sensible, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. "C'est bon, déclara Hajime en retirant ses doigts, par contre, on va le faire d'une toute autre manière, il retira son caleçon puis s'assit sur le lit de sorte que Tobio fut à califourchon sur ses genoux, à toi l'honneur."

Tobio s'empala alors sur le membre de son amant en rougissant. C'était rare qu'il prit l'initiative, rare et un peu embrassant néanmoins le regard empli d'amour de Hajime l'apaisa. Il eut un peu mal mais il fut heureux d'avoir son amant en lui tout comme il était tout contre lui. Le noiraud enleva son haut de pyjama tandis que le brun en fit de même avec son t-shirt puis tous deux s'étreignirent, Hajime se mettant à bouger ses hanches pendant que Tobio y répondit en ondulant son bassin.

Ils partagèrent un tendre et passionné baiser au gout de caramel au fur et à mesure que le rythme devint plus rapide et plus profond, les cris de Tobio se noyant contre les lèvres de Hajime qui répondit par de longs soupirs. Il caressa ensuite la virilité du noiraud en le sentant proche de la jouissance puis vint en sentant son amant se contracter autour de lui. Tobio se déversa alors sur sa main peu de temps après, en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre en lui.

Tous deux reprirent ensuite tant bien que mal leurs souffles dans les bras l'un de l'autre suite à l'intensité de leurs ébats. Tobio sourit en voyant l'expression comblée de son petit ami si inventif. Ainsi lui demanda-t-il implicitement non sans rougir un peu : "Hajime, tu n'as pas fait l'autre pied."

Hajime eut un moment de surprise avant d'adresser un grand sourire plein de tendresse à celui qu'il aimait. Finalement, Tobio ne le trouvait pas bizarre, il en fut soulagé. "Je vais m'en occuper, murmura-t-il en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le nez.


End file.
